Season 7
The seventh season of Clearwater was announced on October 24, 2016 as part of a two-season renewal. The season was comprised of 24 episodes and was split into two 12-episode blocks like the previous season. After originally set to premiere on May 7, 2017, the premiere was pushed back to May 21, 2017, although aired two days late on May 23, 2017. This season follows the first half of the 2015-2016 school year, which will be the last year featured on the series. Every regular returned except for Olivia Jerl, who has been a member of the main cast since the first season. The main cast was revealed on March 25, 2017, before the finale of the previous season. The new recurring cast was revealed on May 1, 2017 along with the announcement that Liam Fithe would return in a recurring role, returning to the series in the third episode of the season. On May 12, 2017, Felicity Evans was added to the recurring cast after being a guest star previously. Shortly after production of the season started, problems occurred which caused the season to stop production for several months starting on July 10, 2017. Production on Season 7 started again on October 10, 2017. Topics included on this season include friend drama, suicide, returning of an ex, violence, child abuse, cocaine use, disease, blackmail, teen pregnancy, Adderall use, addiction, the custody system, trans bathroom rights, estranged parents, political rallies, mental health, and gender identity. Main Cast Graduates Debby Ryan as Caylee Daniels (15/24) Taylor Momsen as Julia Abbott (15/24) AnnaSophia Robb as Jamie Stellar (11/24) Chord Overstreet as Dex Smith (9/24) Seniors (Class of 2016) Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor (24/24) '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell (24/24) '''Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper (23/24) '''Katelyn Tarver '''as Angel O'Brian (22/24) '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem (22/24) '''Kathryn Prescott '''as Peyton Valentine (22/24) '''Emma Roberts as Lana Davis (22/24) Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith (16/24) '''Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar (16/24) '''Mitch Hewer '''as Keith Rossen (15/24) '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden (14/24) '''Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark (13/24) Juniors (Class of 2017) '''Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber (19/24) '''Ryan Newman '''as Candace Jones (17/24) '''Dove Cameron as Wendy McGee (16/24) Kendall Schmidt 'as Micah Quick (16/24) '''Trevor Jackson as 'Tripp Nathanson (14/24) 'Peyton Meyer as 'Matthew Malloy (14/24) '''Miranda Cosgrove as 'Adrianna Jupe (4/24) Recurring Cast Graduates '''David Henrie '''as Jeremy Litten (9/24) '''Avan Jogia ' as Liam Fithe (6/24) '''Victoria Justice as Kat Whinnes (3/24) Seniors Jennette McCurdy as Chloe Kaven (12/24) Asa Butterfield as Brad Craymer (11/24) Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard (9/24) Kiana Brown as Willow Maddox (9/24) Sabrina Carpenter as Victoria Hayes (8/24) Jeanine Mason as Felicity Evans (3/24) Juniors Emma Kenney as Nicole Hoffman (12/24) Rowan Blanchard as Sabrina Rahal (11/24) Chloe Arden as Emily Gardner '(10/24) '''Tom Holland '''as 'Jeff Atkin '''(8/24) '''Lucas Till as Chase Davenport (8/24) Ariel Winter as Breean Zuckerman (5/24) Carlon Jeffery 'as Martin Uncer (4/24) Adults '''Garrett Clayton as Jake Wolinski '(13/24) 'Brandon Flynn as Brady Wagner '(7/24) '''Carlson Young as Cassidy Kelly (7/24) David Arquette as Steve Hanson (7/24) Max Thieriot as Hunt Westbrook (6/24) Lloyd Everitt as Charlie Heeds '''(5/24) '''Timothy Olyphant as [[Leo Roland|'Leo Roland']] (5/24) Joe Keery 'as 'Ricky Dallas '''(4/24) '''Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton (4/24) Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein (4/24) KJ Apa 'as [[Johnny Whelan|'Johnny Whelan]] (4/24) Madelaine Petsch as [[Jenny Barker|'Jenny Barker']] (4/24) Natalia Dyer as Maddie Dillinger '''(3/24) '''Rose Abdoo as Aimee Lib' '(3/24) Milena Govich as Susan Mackey (3/24) Gavin Leatherwood as Hayden Strauss (3/24) Camila Mendes ' as 'Taylor Higgins '(2/24) '''Nicola Peltz '''as 'Katelyn Meridan '''(2/24) '''Janel Parrish '''as Ashley Todd (2/24) '''Camila Cabello as Jasmine Martinez (2/24) Parents Kristin Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper (9/24) Lori Loughlin as Kate Stellar (5/24) Nikki DeLoach as Jenna Stem (5/24) Melanie Lynskey as Yvette Smith (5/24) Sarah Paulson as Kaye Davis' '(3/24) Mike Faiola as Trevor Stem (2/24) Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar (2/24) Cynthia Watros as Elaine Clark (2/24) Emily Blunt as Trish Pryde (2/24) Alexis Deninoff as Thad McGee (2/24) Ryan Eggold as Seth Bell (2/24) Cameron Diaz as Stephanie Bell (2/24) Joan Cusack as Kelly Quick' '(1/24) Joseph Fiennes '''as Albert Zuckerman (1/24) '''Neve Campbell as Nina Borden (1/24) Famke Janssen as Jocelyn Jones (1/24) Holly Marie Combs '''as Janet Malloy (1/24) '''Jim Abele '''as William Malloy (1/24) '''Angela Bassett as Patty Brith' '(1/24) Courtney B. Vance as Andre Brith (1/24) Sam Robards as Gregory Smith (1/24) Regina King as Monet Nathanson (1/24) Patricia Heaten as Diane White' '(1/24) Trivia * The timeline of this season spans from August-December 25, 2015. * This season begins the final school year of the series. * This is the first season to only feature two grade levels as regulars. * This season has more episodes to change their titles than any other with 6. * Eliza Bell and Scott Taylor appear in every episode. * This is the first season since Season 4 that Danielle Hooper does not appear in every episode. * Adrianna, Dex, and Jamie appear in less than half the episodes despite being regulars. * Adrianna appears in the least amount of episodes, with 4. ** She was only a regular for the first half of the season. For characters who were regulars for the entire season, Dex appeared in the least, with 9. * 17 of the 23 main characters have a main plot. ** Danielle has the most with 3. ** Eric, Jamie, Lana, Moon, Candace, and Matt have none. * Scott Taylor has the most amount of plots with 6. * Adrianna Jupe, Brittany Brith, and Candace Jones all tie for the least with 1. * Adrianna is the only regular not to return for Season 8. Episode Guide Intro 7A Intro 7B Intro Category:Seasons Category:Season 7